The transparent conductive film is a type of conductive film having good electrical conductivity and high light transmittance in the visible wavelengths. Currently, the transparent conductive film has been widely used in fields of flat panel displays, photovoltaic devices, touch panels and electromagnetic shielding and others, which has an extremely wide market space.
In the conventional mobile phone touch screen, in order to reduce the thickness and weight of the mobile phone, a flexible patterned transparent conductive film is mostly used; the top and bottom electrodes composed by two pieces of transparent conductive films are needed to perform the function of touch in general touch screen. However, when the two pieces of transparent conductive films are combined, the light transmittance can further decrease. The conductive area of the two pieces of conventional transparent conductive films is usually regular mesh, the cyclical distribution of regular black lines are deposited between the pixels due to the LCD pixel cell is regular rectangular cell, the cyclical opaque lines of the conductive film and the black lines of the LCD cooperatively form a cyclical shelter, such that a significant moire fringe appears when this kind of transparent conductive film is bonded to the surface of the LCD. Moreover, base on the same principle, the significant moire fringe appears when two regular meshed conductive films are bonded to each other. This phenomenon has a serious impact on the application of the patterned transparent conductive film with metal mesh.